Afskalninger
by openhangslikes
Summary: In Danish. NANA oneshot: Nana/Hachi, Nana/Ren. Hentydet shojo-ai, mere er der ikke at komme efter! Første gang uploadet i november 2008. / Det er torsdag nat, Nana kan ikke falde i søvn.


(rettet fra original-version fra 4. sept. 2008, genuploadet på d. 25. dec. 2010)

**Author's note** – this is in Danish. -^^-

Oneshot. Nana er sædvanligvis en smule OOC. Hentydet shojo-ai, NanaxHachi, RenxNana.

Skrevet over tre omgange sent ude på natten, hvor inspirationen hersker! Tian Yuan's sang 张悬 – 喜欢 passer så fint ind her, hvis jeg selv skal sige det. Også skrevet med et skævende blik efter Mika Nakashima's "Hitoiro". ^_^

Vinduet lod ikke en sprække af lys trænge igennem – mørke klæbede sig op ad det gennemsigtige glas, der var omgivet af hvide trærammer. Den slidte maling var begyndt at skalle af, eller ved nærmere eftertanke havde den nok også været afpillet, da lejligheden blev købt; Nana havde bare ikke taget sig tid til at bemærke det før nu. I dagslys fremstod de få værelser bare som store, åbne rum, og den sparsomme møblering fik alting til at synes større. Der var ikke så meget tid til at se detaljerne, når helheden fremstod så smuk i sig selv. For Nana fandt deres lejlighed smuk. I starten havde den udmærket sig ved den billige pris og de store værelser, men Hachis tilstedeværelse havde også føjet _liv_ til den.

Forsigtigt drejede Nana hovedet og så fra vinduet og til den sovende skikkelse ved hendes side. Hun passede omhyggeligt på ikke at bevæge sig for meget, så hun ikke kom til at vække den brunhårede; Hachi havde sovet tungt så snart hun havde lagt sig, og Nana spekulerede på, om det overhovedet var muligt at vække pigebarnet. Alligevel tog hun ingen chancer. Hun havde ikke lyst til at lade Hachi vide, at hun stadig var vågen.

Det var torsdag lidt endnu og den fjerde nat i denne uge, hvor Nana fandt det umuligt at sove. Som regel lå hun ubevægelig, først med tankerne kredsende om dagens begivenheder, dernæst alt det, hun skulle have gjort næste dag, og senere med hovedet fyldt af melodier, hun prøvede at sætte ord på. Først langt hen over midnat ville den omtågede fornemmelse træde ind, og hun ville glide ind i søvnen. Og sove et par timer til den næste dag begyndte.

Den tilstand, hun befandt sig i nu, fandt sted lige mellem tankerne og trætheden: det var den lysvågne time, hvor stilheden endelig fyldte hendes sind. Mest af alt brugte hun bare tiden på at studere sine omgivelser. Det var sådan, hun havde opdaget det lille hul i højre gardin, de tre knaster på række i loftet og nu også den afskallede maling ved vinduet.

Med et bittert smil tænkte hun tilbage på mandag nat, hvor Hachi havde fundet hende siddende i stuen.

,,Nana!" havde hun udbrudt og var allerede halvt syg af bekymring; hun havde været klog nok til ikke at udspørge Nana, da hun sikkert var klar over, at hun ikke ville få svar. Til gengæld havde hun diktatorisk besluttet sig for, at de skulle sove sammen på hendes værelse, - _"Så du ikke føler dig ensom."_

_Hvis du vidste, hvor lidt det hjælper mig, _tænkte Nana sukkende og betragtede det kønne, runde ansigt ved sin side. Hachi havde kun gjort det sværere for hende – men hun var alligevel taknemmelig. Selvom det virkede meningsløst, eller nærmere forværrede alting at sove med Hachi, lyste den unge kvinde rummet op, selv når hun sov. Ja, Nana følte sig ensom, men kun fordi hun ikke kunne dele sine tanker med nogen; hun følte sig varm om hjertet, når hun tænkte på, at Hachi virkelig ønskede at hjælpe hende.

Langsomt lod sangeren sit blik glide op ad væggen. Hun vidste godt, hvad hun ville se, og straks efter stødte øjnene ind i den sorte plakat.

TRAPNEST

TRIGGER

Hun så omhyggeligt på hvert ansigt. Takumis kantede, skarpe hovedform, der bar et par kølige øjne; Naokis vage smil, der altid skjulte sig i hans mundvig; Reiras spinkle skikkelse, der svandt hen i silkehåret, blødt bølgende over skuldre og ryg. Da iagttageren nåede Ren, fnøs hun uvilligt. Hans hud så endnu lysere ud end i virkeligheden, og billedet måtte være manipuleret for at få hans hår til at sidde så perfekt.

_Jeg har skudt mig selv i foden,_ tænkte Nana og så ned over hans trænede overkrop. Halskæden med låsen var det eneste, hun lagde mærke til, mens hun huskede dens tyngde i hånden. _Heh, hvor mange fans har ikke spurgt sig selv, hvem der ejer nøglen? _Hun smilede bittert.

Det generede hende ikke, at han bar den for resten af sit liv, om så hun slog op med ham i morgen – så han kunne mærke tyngden af at være ladt tilbage.

Den unge kvinde trak benene op til sig og slog armene omkring dem; et sølle forsvar mod selvbebrejdelserne, der kunne vælde ind over hende hvert øjeblik. Smukke, smukke Hachi, lige her ved hendes side. Der var ikke mere end en meter mellem deres læber.

Jo mere Nana overvejede det, des mere kom hun til at føle, at hun altid havde haft det sådan her. Men følelserne dukkede først op til overfladen nu – nu, hvor hun igen var sammen med Ren. Hun prøvede af og til at beskrive det, synge det ud mellem Nobuos varme toner, men lige lidt hjalp det, hun var for tæt på til at se noget helt tydeligt. Udover klarheden om, at hun elskede Hachi.

Hun så fra Hachi, til døren og tilbage igen. Skævede ud ad vinduet og blev kun mødt af dybblå himmel. Forsigtigt arbejdede hun sig hen ad sengen, inden hun kunne læne sig ind over den sovende pigeskikkelse.

Det sorte hår faldt Nana i øjnene, men hun ænsede det ikke; hun var tæt nok til at kunne mærke Hachis åndedrag mod sin hals. Et lille stykke – bare lidt mere – og hun vidste ikke, om hun kunne holde sig tilbage. Tænk nu, hvis hun vågnede. Måske ville hun være overrasket eller forvirret, eller måske ville hun ikke have lagt mærke til det – måske ville hun være glad. Måske vågnede hun slet ikke…

Nana fandt sig selv i en blanding af inderlig længsel og dyb forvirring. Hun så billeder af den selv samme Hachi, lykkeligt smilende, holdende i sin Nobus hånd, sukkende efter Takumi, grædende over Shoji, men med det samme vedholdende smil, der havde overbevist Nana om, at ting kunne forandre sig til det bedre.

Hun strakte halsen. Var det varmen fra den anden eller hendes eget bankende hjerte, der fik hendes kinder til at blusse op? Blodet pulserede gennem kroppen. Hun kunne føle sin yderste fingerspids. Angsten jog gennem hende som hun bøjede sig forsigtigt fremover – pandehåret faldt blødt ned over Hachis kind. Den brunhårede rynkede på næsen over den kildende fornemmelse, og Nana for baglæns, øjnene vidt åbne, frygten borende meterdybe huller i hendes sind.

Hachi blev liggende stille. Først flere minutter efter var Nana i stand til at trække vejret ubesværet. Hun kastede ét blik på sin elsker – de var ikke de samme, som de var engang, men de elskede hinanden. Hun kunne ødelægge sin dyrebareste kærlighed, men hun kunne aldrig ødelægge sit venskab.

Ude i gangen stod en regnbuefarvet paraply.  
Ren ville få besøg i nat.

Nana Komatsu vågnede, da hoveddøren smækkede.

Vinduet lod ikke en sprække af lys trænge igennem – mørke klæbede sig op ad det gennemsigtige glas, der sad indrammet i hvide trærammer. Den slidte maling var begyndt at skalle af, eller ved nærmere eftertanke havde den nok også været afpillet, da lejligheden blev købt; Nana havde bare ikke taget sig tid til at bemærke det før nu. I dagslys fremstod de få værelser bare som store, åbne rum, og den sparsomme møblering fik alting til at synes større. Der var ikke så meget tid til at se detaljerne, når helheden fremstod så smuk i sig selv. For Nana fandt deres lejlighed smuk. I starten havde den udmærket sig ved den billige pris og de store værelser, men Hachis tilstedeværelse havde også føjet _liv_ til den.

Forsigtigt drejede Nana hovedet og så fra vinduet og til den sovende skikkelse ved hendes side. Hun passede omhyggeligt på ikke at bevæge sig for meget, så hun ikke kom til at vække den brunhårede; Hachi havde sovet tungt så snart hun havde lagt sig, og Nana spekulerede på, om det overhovedet var muligt at vække pigebarnet. Alligevel tog hun ingen chancer. Hun havde ikke lyst til at lade Hachi vide, at hun stadig var vågen.

Det var torsdag lidt endnu og den fjerde nat i denne uge, hvor Nana fandt det umuligt at sove. Som regel lå hun ubevægelig, først med tankerne kredsende om dagens begivenheder, dernæst alt det, hun skulle have gjort næste dag, og senere med hovedet fyldt af melodier, hun prøvede at sætte ord på. Først langt hen over midnat ville den omtågede fornemmelse træde ind, og hun ville glide ind i søvnen. Og sove et par timer til den næste dag begyndte.

Den tilstand, hun befandt sig i nu, fandt sted lige mellem tankerne og trætheden: det var den lysvågne time, hvor stilheden endelig fyldte hendes sind. Ind i mellem kom hun på en sætning, der så optog hende for et minut eller to, men mest af alt brugte hun bare tiden på at studere sine omgivelser. Det var sådan, hun havde opdaget det lille hul i højre gardin, de tre knaster på række i loftet og nu også den afskallede maling ved vinduet.

Med et bittert smil tænkte hun tilbage på mandag, hvor Hachi havde fundet hende siddende i stuen.

,,Nana!" havde hun udbrudt og var allerede halvt syg af bekymring; hun havde været klog nok til ikke at udspørge Nana, da hun sikkert var klar over, at hun ikke ville få svar. Til gengæld havde hun diktatorisk besluttet sig for, at de skulle sove sammen på hendes værelse, - _"Så du ikke føler dig ensom."_

_Hvis du vidste, hvor lidt det hjælper mig, _tænkte Nana sukkende og betragtede det kønne, runde ansigt foran sig. Hachi havde kun gjort det sværere for hende – men hun var alligevel taknemmelig. Selvom det virkede meningsløst, eller nærmere forværrede alting at sove med Hachi, lyste den unge kvinde rummet op, selv når hun sov. Ja, Nana følte sig ensom, men kun fordi hun ikke kunne dele sine tanker med nogen; hun følte sig varm om hjertet, når hun tænkte på, at Hachi virkelig ønskede at hjælpe hende.

_Jeg har skudt mig selv i foden,_ fortsatte Nana i tankerne. Hun trak benene op til sig, et sølle forsvar mod selvbebrejdelserne, der vældede ind over hende. Over sengegærdet holdt hendes kæreste trofast

Nana Komatsu vågnede, da hoveddøren smækkede.


End file.
